Yanme'e
The Yanme, also know as angry bees, are the sex toys of the Covenant. History The Drones were a colony of space-bugs that plagued the Covenant. The Pussy holes became fed up with thier buzzing and disease-spreading ways and made a big committee to try to find a way to get rid of them. A solution was found by the Prophet of Geekiness, who invented a tank that fired giant balls of bug spray. The prophet named the vehicle the Bugbuster, and was then executed for such a stupid idea. Tartar sauce improved the idea by strengthening the bugbuster. The tank was renamed the Wraith and the Drones immediately surrendered and joined the Covenant to prevent extermination. Despite this the Drones look up to the Penis Breath that will not shut up as the Queen of their colony. Could that mean they attack the Prophet of Haters in a violent sexual frenzy every few months? Maybe... Nobody, not even Xenomorphs , can tell the difference between the male or female drone, due to the fact they only have sex in great orgies, so they can't tell what Drone is what gender. It has been rumoured that some Drones actually give a damn about their work. Most of the time they slack off at the office, causing them to get fired...upon. A historical documentary of the Drones was recently made starring Jerry Seinfield entitled Bee Movie. and because of his skilled performance he has been named honorary Drone. Combat The only reason Drones fly all over the place and almost kill them self is because they are on crack. It can get extremely annoying because they also like to take a quick 'jizz' when there shot. When the retarded Marine yells "Take them down, short controlled bursts!" in Crow's Nest, he's proving his retardedness by not spraying all you have at a Drone. They fly in big swarms, because they are like n00bs without a power weapon. They have to be in a huge-ass group to get a kill. Drones also hijack in the games. I don't know how but it might be a comedic reference to when flies come in your Car when you roll down your windows. Oh ho! Bungie, you jokesters... Firefight Drones were In Firefight In Halo 3: O.D.S.T. (Overly Dimwitted Suicidal Twats as you all know) but weren't in Halo: Reach's because they were focused on easter eggs and forgot about the drone's shit. Famous Drones You are now about to learn the names of very famous Drones. Enjoy. * Bzzz Bzzzington (Very famous Actor) * Cockroach * Beedrill * SCP-372 * Justin Biezzer * Yan 'Mee - An Elite who was racially confused and thought he was a Drone * Fran Drescher * Queen Bumble Bee the IV - Current Queen of the Drone hives * Oscar Wilde * Jay-Bzz (famous Rapper) * Bzz Hansen (above's enemy) * Bzzz (unimaginative parents are unimaginative) * Bzzz Jr. (above's son) * Bzzz Lightyear * Dr. Fly * Raheem DeVaughn * Beyonce * Mr. Bug * Usher * Bzzney Spears * Samuel L. Bugson * Morgan Freeman * Gordon Freeman * Snoop Bugg * DJ Drone * Kanye Bzz * George Bzzh * Barack Obzzma * Jenny McCarthy - That hot drone, I think... * Christina Aguliera * George Burns * FAP - Parents were very retarded * Captain Planet * Everyone in the movie Roadhouse * chewablzzzzzzzz * You know who...r * There might've been more, but you probably killed them all, however that's not going to impress da bitches. Category:Things that kick ass Category:Your Mother Category:Things you should use for intercourse Category:Madness Category:Things that suck